


Saved

by Kmy_leprovost



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Child Abuse, F/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Violence, in fact violence is only told
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:18:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmy_leprovost/pseuds/Kmy_leprovost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Sarah. My life is far from easy but, eh!, I can’t do anything about it… well, until I cross roads with One Direction, and especially Niall….</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> My work from wattpad, translated from french.

This story takes place in France.

 

  
This morning, I discovered a very pretty black eye on my face. I sigh…  
\- Great! How to hide this?  
My choices being more than limited, I decide to wear some sunglasses. I put them in my school bag and go downstair to make some breakfast. On my way, I wake my sister up.  
My sister. My only reason to stay alive. If I am no longer here to take the hit from her, who will? Nobody.  
So here I am, beaten but not broken, taking care of my sister like a mother when our mother behave like a teenager in crisis… of lack of drugs, as she is a drugie. I push my sister to accelarate to leave before their reawakening, I put her lunch in her school bag while she eat her breakfast.

Straightening up, I wince. “she can’t see that I am in pain” is my only thought. Yes, I have many bruises on my ribs and some cuts too. No, it is not easy to live with it. But showing myself as weak would be worst… I have learnt it the hard way. So, even the bullying I go through at school will not make me break up.  
\- Let’s go sweetheart! We shouldn’t be late!  
\- Ok! You won’t suffer, right?  
Lola is really adorable. From her 5 years, she is also really smart.  
\- No! Don’t worry and be nice at school!  
Behind the kindergarten, I kiss her, a big hug and let her meet her friends. Friends… it’s been a long time I didn’t have any…because being close with someone, it’s offering a break. And be considered as a curiosity object.  
Hard to hide my scars before my close friends. And when you have to refuse all the proposition, we end up not asking you anymore. It I show I lose my only friend. She was named Dana. We were 12. I am now 17. My rejection to go to the swimming pool was our last conversation. But how would have I confess that, even if her parents offered to pay for me, I didn’t have any swimming trucks to wear?  
Lost in my memories, I reach the high school. Here neither, no hope. I walk to my locker, my sunglasses locked on my nose, close to the walls to not being viewed. Except that I didn’t saw the blond walking in reverse and hit him. We both fell on the floor, my glasses falling in the movement.

As I try to get up as fast as possible, I sense a hand catching me violently to make me stand up and shoving me to the wall. A voice sneaks into my ear.  
\- So, you are not even able to walk properly anymore, slut?  
Oh great… Drake. He seems to have been designed bully in chief by the entire school.  
He shakes me a little, hurting my back on the wall.  
\- We already told you we didn’t want you here! Go die and let us live in peace. Or I swear I will take care of your case… seriously!  
Pushing me one last time on the wall, he kicks me fast in the ribs, making me wince. He then situates his head under my face and begins to laugh.  
\- Seems like somebody is already on your case! He says while showing my black eye.  
On that, he walks away, chuckling, letting me alone at last. For the moment. I hurry up collecting my bag but when I am about to pick up my glasses, I can’t find them anywhere. Hiding behind my brown hair, I look around myself. I see the blond that I made fell looking at me, step forward and saying, while giving me my glasses:  
\- Here! I believe this is yours?  
Being quick to take them and to put them on, I thank him and am ready to walk away when he throws to me:  
\- My name’s Niall. Too much partying yesterday, you got a headache? While pointing at my dark glasses.  
\- We’ll say that.  
Everybody look at us. I have to go. Or it will be hell. He seems to be popular. They are the worst.  
\- Bye.  
And I walk away, letting him where he was with his friends and trying to keep a low profile. The bell rings and the courses begin.  
I’ve got English. The worst teacher of the school has been assigned to me. She seems to take pleasure of my sorrow and my woe. As soon as she can, she takes part of my hell of a life. A sadist…  
As I walk in, I see her throwing me a look and smiling. Oh no…  
\- Well! I have two things to say to you all! Listen up! First of all, we welcome in the context of a school discovery program five students from an English high school. They aren’t all the same age or the same level but I beg you to welcome them properly. They are famous but for pity’s sake girls, no scream. And here they come: One direction.  
Who? Never heard of them. I hear the applause and screams of joy of the girls. I pick my head up to see who could possibly put them in that state and recognize… the blond and his friends!  
\- sit down, sit down! There are places everywhere you want.  
They sit down and put their things on the desk in the middle of whispers.  
\- Second things! Sarah! Come here please!  
I knew it! I knew it! Why? But why?  
I stand up and all the eyes follow me.  
\- Here! Now, stand before the class.  
I turn around and face the group who begins to chuckle.  
\- Well done. So two questions for you. First, is the uniform given with accessories?  
Oh. Here is where she wanted to go.  
\- No madam.  
\- No? And are you blind, Sarah?  
\- No madam.  
Here we go.  
\- Well, so put those glasses down!  
I sight internally and remove my glasses, preparing myself for the comments. There will always be one to laugh. I inspire, and lock my breathing (as much as I can with how much my ribs hurt me), force myself to have dry eyes and put them down.  
The pupils begin to laugh and pointing at me. The hurtful comments begin. Despite me, I begin to feel the rage and the shame (with the hurt) fulfilling me and my eyes (at least, the one who isn’t closed by the bruise) sting, I am about to cry. The teacher let me standing here, exposed, and offering me on a tray to the sigh of those people. Some of them say nothing but seem chocked. They will do nothing though, afraid to be put at my place. And I understand them. I don’t blame them. In the back where they took refuge, I see the most serious of the One Direction guys keeping the blond back, talking to him. The blond one shakes his head often. Until he brakes and scream “I am hungry!!!”  
Weird guy.

Niall’s point of view  
I don’t understand. Why introducing us as she did? This teaching is strange. Just after, she calls out for Sarah who seems scared to be forced to go up there. A really pretty girl, this Sarah. Too thin but with that beautiful medium brown hair. A wonderment. Pity that her sunglasses hide her eyes. I would have loved to see them. Her voice is so soft too. Lost in my thoughts, I am pulled back to reality by an elbow in the ribs of Liam.  
\- Well, so put those glasses down! Orders the teacher.  
I will see her eyes!  
And Sarah takes a deep breath, wincing slightly and took her glasses off. My god but! She’s been punched there is no other explanation possible. Her eye is swollen, already black and seems to hurt. She is under the mockery of the others. But why? She is wonderful this girl! Her eyes are a grey this clear we could be lost in them. I straighten myself when I see the teacher smiling at her discomfort. Why? We have to help her! When I see that the tears that seem to arrive and how hard she try to keep them inside and looking strong, I break. I try to stand up and note that I can’t. Liam keeps me on my chair.  
\- Don’t do this! We just arrived, don’t do this!  
\- We can’t let her down like this!  
\- I know but here an now there is nothing we can do. It will only put their attention on her more and will not give her any good.  
I can’t help her if I don’t want her to be even more hurt. I suddenly have an idea which will take everybody’s attention without hurting her and whisper to Liam to let me go.  
\- Okay.  
And as he looks at me, fully knowing that I don’t let things like this pass this easily, I stand up and scream  
“I am hungry!!!”  
And it works out. Everybody only look at me. For once, my status of guzzler works for the good…

Sarah’s point of view.  
I don’t know why he did that but it turns their attention away. Some “oh, Niall!” gush from everywhere as all the head turned back to their desks.  
-What? It’s been hours since we swallow anything!  
\- It’s been only 30 minutes Niall! Answers him his neighbor with a big smile, almost proud. Are they brother or what? It’s the kind of smile I give to my sister when she does something good. If there wasn’t the age difference, I would have thought of a father proud of his son!  
\- Please, Liam… Please!  
And there is Niall who give him puppy dog eyes… really cute, this blondie. And he wins the right to eat an Oreo! But how loud they are!  
\- Return to your seat! Say the teacher.  
Returning to my place, I cross his gaze and lost myself at the bottom of his eyes. They are so beautiful. With not having friends, I developed a thing for the observation of good looking guys. And I had a good prey! What a feats for the eye! Every single one of them, in fact. The teacher brings the calm down and the course progress as usual.  
The morning pass and it’s lunch time. I walk out to put myself on a bench in the park which is behind the building. At this season, with the cold as it is, there is nobody here.  
I put my lunch out: a piece of bread cut in two with some marmalade. Nothing else. I don’t have the money to feed two people at the same time on lunch. So it’s Lola who eats with her friends who have the real sandwich. But this marmalade isn’t bad. At least, I eat this afternoon. I didn’t eat diner yesterday (my parents forbidding me to eat on a false accusation), I had to eat something. I stand up as soon as I eat my last bite to walk around.  
Don’t stay on the same place too long. It’s dangerous.  
If I stayed there, someone would find me and the bullying will begin all over again. So I am going to take a walk. My feet take the direction of the kindergarten where is Lola. Walking in the shopping street, the scents of food are all around me.  
Passing in front of a NANDOS, I turn my head not to give me hunger. All of this is not for me. I watch my feet and end in front of the school. They are playing outside. I settle myself on a bench, putting my knees up, my head on them and watch them play. I catch sight of my sister in the middle of her friends.  
Her laughs lull me. I let myself be. Nobody can see me from where I am currently. So I let my tears fall down. For the hurt the punches gave me. For the rage of being humiliated. For the sorrow of hearing all of what they said to me. My heart is so sore. And my stomach so empty…  
I can’t walk on this street again at this time of the day, I say to myself, smiling throw my tears. No, I am not crazy. Suffering doesn’t make me laugh. But the irony of the situation hurt me and I smile. Before crying again. It has to be out and I will not have other occasions before long.  
It’s at this moment that…


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as you can imagine, there is child abuse and bullying in this.   
> If you read it correctly, you should notice that there will NOT be any self harm in it.   
>  It is a choice of mine: Sarah just don’t have this kind of mind. Now, there will be things that can be interprets as self harm (I thought of it while re reading it for the translation). But this is not it. It will be explained in some chapters after.   
> But if you ever think of self harming, I am always here to be an ear to listen or a virtual shoulder to cry or a distraction.   
> Write to me. Or speak with someone else but don’t keep it to yourself. There is no shame in doing it. This is not to be taken pride of but this is not a shame either. And you are not weak because you do it. I will not judge you.   
> Sorry for this ramble but it has to be said. I love you all.   
> Finding time to read stories can be hard but this is the best distraction in this world. And nobody is worthless. Never. You are the person who will be teh center of someone else universe one day, even if you don’t know it yet. I know it.   
> Without further ado… The story.

It’s at this moment that an arm is being put across my shoulders.

I stiffen myself, waiting for the hit. But nothing comes. Just an arm around my shoulders. I straighten my head and see Niall, tears in his eyes, who looks at me. I straighten myself, trying to sweep away.

\- eh! He whispers while sniffling.

\- I won’t hurt you! I saw you when you walk past NANDOS. You seemed sad. So I followed you. But Liam didn’t want me too so… It took time.

His arm was so warm… I had fogot how much the warm of a friendly body could be comforting. Friend? But what am I thinking? I can’t be friend with him!

I am alone…

And I always will be.

\- Well, thanks but I am already feeling better. You can go back to your lunch.

\- No need to! I take all of it at take away!!! He says, smiling.

\- Come sit back, I won’t hurt you, promise!

As for not being seen at bizarre, I go sit down beside him, even if, after seeing my eyes, he must already think I am bizarre. On this, he starts to take food out of his bag.

\- Hmm… do you wait for your friends to come eating with you? I try to ask. There is so much food!

\- well, no, why?

-There is…euh… a lot of food, no? I ask shyly.

\- well, I am hungry so I eat!

And this sentence makes me feel how different we are. I know that everybody at school eat when they are hungry. That it is a reflex for them. Me, I am more used to being hungry than feeling full. So hearing him saying this sentence as he displays enough food to feed my sister and I for three meals… I can’t bear it.

\- well, I will let you eat in peace then!

\- Oh! No! Can you stay please? What it is, a new form of torture?

\- Well, I have things to do and…

He then stand up and I take a step back by instinct, keeping a definite distance between us.

\- Like what? He says while slowly coming closer.

I swallow loudly and when he reaches his hand to me I immediately put my arm in front of me to protect my face.

It wasn’t a willing move, it was just a reflex. Then many things happen at the same time.

Firstly, sadness takes place in his eyes when he sees me protecting myself.

Then, my sleeve fall, revellng my scars, the ones I want to hide: the burns, the trace of blades… lastly, the school alarm rings.

“Lola” is my first thought. I turn around and see the pupils exiting the building, class by class, escorting by policemen. But what is happening?

As Niall opens his mouth, fixing his gaze on my scars, I turn around and run to the building. A belt of policemen stop me from going in. Screaming, I shout at them that my sister is in here.

I have to see her.

I have to make sure that she is doing well.

I have to.

I can’t think of anything else. Nearly hysteric, tears are running down my face, I feel a hand on my shoulder, the conforting warmth of a pressure on my other hand.

 

And suddenly, a gunshot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give me some review if you like! I will always take them into account! An dmind the first note, I mean every word of it!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is the translation of my story, “sauvée” , which is posted on wattpad, in french. I am french, so sorry for the mistakes! As I have a huge writer block on this story just as I only have like three or four chapter left, I decided to translate it in english. Tell me what you think of it! Don’t hesitate, all comments are good to take! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
